our wonderful life
by blueskymagrent
Summary: kowalski and skipper argue. now kowalski has decided to run away, but will a accident with a car stop him from every seeing his team and wife again.
1. summary

B: I hope this story catches on better. We'll see you in the ranks.

Summary

**Main character: **Kowalski

**Minor characters: **julienne, and gray

**Major characters: **Dr. blowhole, Rico, skipper, private, Marlene, and sugar

**Plot: **Kowalski gets in an argument with skipper and decides to run away. He wants to prove to his team that he is strong.

**Featuring songs: **firework, then I wake up, just a dream, apologize, one of those days, and tonight, tonight.

**Chapters: **23 I hope

**Date to finish by: **i won't be on till December 1st going on field trip. later all of you.


	2. the agrument

B: I know I posted the same day but I need to get this done by December.

Chapter one: The Argument

**Nobody's pov**

It was a normal day like any other. The lemurs were dancing like usual. Marlene was practicing her routine like any other day. And the penguins were doing training drills.

"Bob, and weave boys" Skipper said. The penguins did as they were told. Kowalski was not with them though. He was in his lab working on another invention that was bound to not work. He messed with wires here and there.

Then he tried to put the chemical that was colored like a Christmas tree in. it bubbled for a while, but then it exploded just like every other time. The boys and Sugar heard the exploding sound again. "Great just like old times" Skipper said.

They all go down the fishbowl entrance and looked towards the lab. Then Kowalski comes out coughing. "Kowalski haven't we been through this before" Skipper said clearly not impressed. "Sir I don't know what happened" Kowalski said reassuring. "Don't know what happened, of course you don't otherwise you wouldn't be doing it" Skipper said sarcastically.

"But…" Kowalski tried to say until skipper interrupted him. "No, no buts" Skipper said angrily. "If you're going to make these inventions than learn how to invent" Skipper shouted angrily. The other penguins thought he was going a little harsh. "But I do know how to" Kowalski said clear pain heard in his voice. "No you don't, I don't see anything that works do you" Skipper said. "I'm working on it" Kowalski said.

"That's always you're excuse, tell me something that will work tomorrow" Skipper said sarcastically. "But sir" Kowalski said on the verge of tears. "I forbid you to invent another device in this base" Skipper yelled. Everyone thought that was the worst punishment you could give to Kowalski. Kowalski didn't say anything.

He went over to the dining table and sat down. His face showed no expression but you could tell he was in pain.

B: what do you think?


	3. kowalski leaves

B: before I go on vacation in Arizona here is the next chapter.

Chapter two

**3****rd**** person pov**

_Night at the penguins HQ…_

Kowalski was rummaging through some empty boxes. He stopped at one particular box. He looked around making sure no one was looking. He picked up the box and opened a suitcase. He put the box into the suitcase. He then closed the suitcase and locked it. He started towards the entrance to the base.

He exited the base in a hurry. He looked out upon the great view. It was dark and foggy. The little moonlight supported the thought as well. He picked up the suitcase and started towards the zoo gate. But then he heard a noise.

Sugar came out of the bushes. "Kowalski what are you doing" the thin green eyed penguin asked. "Don't worry sugar I'll be fine" Kowalski answered. "Where are you going" sugar asked him. "I need a vacation from this" Kowalski said gesturing to the zoo around him. "But where are you planning on going" she asked.

"I think perhaps Greenland" Kowalski answered. "Greenland!" sugar shouted shocked. "Yes Greenland and keep it down" he said putting his flipper to her beak. "But Kowalski I'll miss you" sugar said. "I'll be back by December 1st [he he just the time I get back at]" he said brushing his flipper over her head. "But… fine" she said with a sniffle. Tears were sliding down her cheeks like a parade.

Kowalski went out the entrance. He turned around and shouted "Don't tell the team where I'm going". She nodded her head and waved. He left the entrance and she went into the penguins HQ.

**Kowalski's pov**

I left finally. I stepped through the streets of New York. Finally I can do many things I want to do. But first I have to get the heck out of New York. I stepped across the street. There are so many things I can do. Like put that book I want to publish or study the Greenland bugs and plants. Or perhaps enjoy life in the frozen tundra. I hear a screech and a car speeds past me.

It runs over my arm as I yell in pain. Oh great a hurt arm is no good at all. "Watch where you're going moron" I yell angrily at the car. But the car is too far gone now. Oh well just a little fact of life.

B: sorry people but this is the last chapter till I get back from Arizona on December 1st.


	4. who am I?

B: hey guys guess what, I found a computer at my grandma's house and she letting me use it. So enjoy.

Chapter four

**3****rd**** person's pov**

Kowalski shuttered down the cold dead street. It was dusk and the breeze whizzed past him. "Man it's so cold" Kowalski said still shivering. He hears car wheels in the distance. He keeps slowly walking down the street. Suddenly the car screeching comes closer to him. He turns around in time to see a yellow suv headed straight for him. It hits him in a charge but rolls into a stop.

Kowalski was laying there motionless. Then two car doors open and they go over to Kowalski. "Oh dear we hit a penguin" the girl said. She looked like she was 18. "Recon it's wild" the man said. He looked like he was 19. "I don't think penguins are wild in New York bill" the girl said. "You're right Lisa maybe it's from Iceland" bill said to the girl. "They have been getting a lot missing from there" Lisa said. "We'll transfer him back to Iceland first thing in the morning" bill said while picking Kowalski up.

They headed towards their car and drove off. They came up to a purple house with red and white flowers in the front. They parked in the garage and opened the door. They set the penguin down on the couch and went to get the medical supplies. While they were doing that Kowalski slowly sat up. He looked around where was he. And more importantly who was he?

B: hope you liked this chapter.


	5. belive in humans

B: our wonderful life's new chapter is here.

Chapter five

**Kowalski's pov**

What is this place? I see two figures come up to me. What the heck are they? "hello there little fellow" the small thin thing said. I don't remember what they call these things. "are you talking to me" I asked these things. "Lisa did that penguin just talk" the tall one said to the thin one. "I believe it did" Lisa I amuse said. "well if you did what's your name" the tall thing asked me. "umm I don't know" I told them. "how can you not know your name" Lisa asked. "I don't remember a thing" I told them.

"Lisa I think this birds got amnesia" the tall figure said. "oh dear how can we take him to Iceland with amnesia" Lisa asked. "Iceland" I said. "yeah" Lisa repeated. "maybe we can take him to the research center" the tall one said. "what are you and what am I" I asked. "you're a penguin, and we are humans" Lisa said. "a penguin" I repeated. "yes a flightless bird who lives in Antarctica, Greenland, and Iceland" the tall human told me.

"now then how about we give you a name" Lisa told me. "okay" I replied. "how about Zackary" she said. "why Zackary" the tall human asked. "I always liked the name Zackary" Lisa said. "okay now we just need to get him somewhere to stay" the tall human said. So I'm a boy. "oh yes this is bill, Zackary" she told me while pointing to the tall human male. "this is the beginning to something great" Lisa said while pulling me up into a hug. I can't help but feel I need to know something.

**Sugar's pov**

I was up pretty early today. I mean I didn't know that missing Kowalski would make me wake up at 3:00 in the morning. I guess it's worth the wait. Perhaps when he gets back we can have some fun again. Play cards, jacks, or maybe blackjack. I just can't help but feel guilty. I have something very important to tell him when he gets back. I have to tell him I am pregnant!

B: what did you think. Thanks for the replies it helps the story move faster.


	6. a dolphin?

B: Next chapter.

**Zackary pov [Kowalski from the last chapter]**

I look through the interesting designs on the wall. There is a world coming from outside. I wonder what you call these things. "Hey Lisa what do you call these white mysterious openings" I asked her. "There called windows" Lisa said. "Oh how amazing" I said.

"Yes aren't they" Lisa said. "So Lisa what is my history" I asked her. "What do you mean" Lisa asked. "Where did I come from" I asked again. "Oh umm… Greenland" she seemed to guess. "Oh okay" I said. I went back over to the amazing windows. "What is this place" I asked myself. "new York" Lisa answered. New York what's that. From the looks of it, it looks like a city with tall buildings. There is a dog that runs through the city. "I'm going for a walk okay" I told Lisa. "Okay see you later Zackary" she said.

I went out of the door. I walk through the streets. I ran after I heard a spooky sound. I kept running for miles. Then it hit me, I don't know where Lisa and bill live. I walked around again. I tried for hours; at least it felt like hours. I couldn't find their house anywhere. Great lost my only family at least that I remember. I can't remember anything ether.

I stopped at a building that looked like it was abandoned. I entered through the side door. I walk into the living room I guess. Then I hear a TV come down. I look to see a TV that came down from the wall. Then a dolphin appeared on the screen. "Hello Kowalski" the dolphin said. I look around and say "who's Kowalski". The dolphin spit out his coffee and said "you don't remember". I shook my head. He got a smile on his face. I wonder he wants…

**Sugar's pov**

I watched as rico, skipper, and private woke up. They looked at me as I sipped my coffee. "What" I asked. "What are you doing up" they ask. "Couldn't sleep" I told them. Then Marlene bust through the door with the lemurs and kitka. "Guys kitka says Kowalski got hit by a car" Marlene shouted. I jumped up surprised and shouted "what". "Follow me" kitka said.

B: end of chapter.


	7. more memories oh my!

B: here comes the next chapter. I do not own penguins of Madagascar by the way.

Chapter seven

**Zackary's pov**

I was with that strange dolphin. He had told me something that still bugs me. He told me I love science and am in love with an otter. Weird why would I like an otter. He also said her name was Marlene and I was competing with this penguin named skipper to get her. There were two penguins with this skipper penguin whose names were rico and private.

They are my mortal enemies and they try to get me on their side. The otter is oblivious to my love and rico is insane. Skipper is paranoid and hates dr. blowhole. Private is cute and naive. Kitka which is the bird In the middle of town was skipper's old girlfriend. Then there are some annoying lemurs that live in the same zoo as the penguins.

The one who calls himself the leader double-crossed Mr. Blowhole. I think he's name was Julian. Then the fat dark colored one was named Maurice. The small one was the most annoying next to Julian. He was named mort. The thing that freaked me out the most was dr. blowhole told me I was his son. Creepy.

Then I hear a door open. I look over just like him. "I knew you had him blowhole" a short tabletop penguin said. "Skipper how nice to see you" dr. blowhole said. Wait this penguin was the one stealing my girl. "Give us back Kowalski" the small penguin said. That's the second time someone has said the name Kowalski.

"I'm afraid that's a negative" dr. blowhole said. "Kowalski come here" an otter said. She seems so familiar. Could this be Marlene the girl I want? Why did she call me Kowalski? I look around trying to see if there was a penguin that was named Kowalski.

"Kowalski what are you waiting for" a falcon said. Then I asked a simply question that seemed to rattle everyone's mind. "Who's Kowalski"? They looked at me disbelieving.

B: well the end for now.


	8. meeting new people

B: next addition to our wonderful life.

Chapter 8

**Zackary's pov**

I stared at them as they stared at me. "What" I ask them. "But Kowalski you are you" the otter who I presume is Marlene said. "I don't have a clue what you are talking about otter girl" I said to her. "I'm Marlene" the otter girl said. "Well then nice to meet you Miss Marlene" I told her. I held out my flipper [I guess it is my flipper] to her. "I'm Zackary" I told her. She looked at me but shook my flipper.

The others were quite surprised. "Now then what are you gentlemen's names" I asked them. "Zackary no franchising with the enemy" dad [from the last chapter people] said. "Sorry dad" I said. They looked at me even more puzzled. "My dad's a know-it-all" I told them. I went over to my corner that had many of my toys in it.

There was a flamethrower, a sniper rifle, and my favorite the rocket launcher. My dad captured the nice residents who were visiting. "Dad can I go to the party in town tonight" I asked him.

"Sure whatever Zackary" dad said. I left through the secret hatch to get to the party.

**3****rd**** person's pov**

"So skipper, do you like my son" dr. blowhole asked him. "Not really" skipper said. "Well skipper I'm surprised he happens to be…."

B: will blowhole tell them who Zackary really is? Will Zackary ever make it to the party? What will the party be like? Is he as geeky as they think? Will sugar ever get to tell him she's pregnant? Find out in the chapters to come.


	9. the party

B: I'm finally back with this story.

Word count: 392

Chapter 9: the party

**Zackary's pov**

I finally made it to the party. It's quite a hoedown in here. There are steamers of every color. There's a bar, I guess this is for adults only. There's a DJ set and lots of girls. I think I'm going to like it at this animal party. What you didn't think I'd go to a human party right?

I think I'll go to the bar. I take a sip and then leave. I meet this interesting lemur named Jessie, and this spunky penguin named Kelly. Jessie is a yellow lemur with black colored feet. She also has a gray colored stomach. Her eyes are the shade of the midnight sky.

Kelly is a penguin with her feathers hanging over her eye. Her eyes are the color of strawberries. I dance and talk with them awhile. Then they play my favorite song. Soon enough everyone starts the dare game. Jessie is dared to kiss brad. Brad is a gray lemur with a white colored belly. His eyes are shades of the moon.

Jessie kisses brad for 3 seconds. I am dared to kiss Kelly. The kiss I'll say was amazing. I love parties. After the game we all go do dunking apples. Then we play spin the bottle. I had to kiss Jessie this time. Soon after half an hour; everyone starts calling me the party king because of my idea.

My idea was we play the hardest game ever. It is named living life with a military leader. I don't know where I got the idea, but it was there. Everyone loved the game and called me the party king. They suggested I make all the parties from now on. I hope I will get dad to let me.

It is almost midnight, or as I know it my curfew. Oh well had to go sometime. Everyone was sad to see me go. Jessie and brad gave me there phone numbers so I could call them. Kelly actually came home with me. I invited her, I'm sure dad won't mind. She's so pretty and totally my type.

B: looks like romance is in the air. Tell me in a review should he end up with Jessie or Kelly? I will take whatever one has the most.


End file.
